Little Dares
by Queen1513
Summary: Oliver visits Central City. What is he (and Barry) hiding? A lot of slashy fun. OliverxBarry. Should probably be rated M but T it is. Please R&R. Don't like slash don't read.


_Dear readers, this story is set in a weird timeline where Slade Wilson is still alive and the main villain in Season 5. Please R &R. I got some but most were really weird things. Thanks guys!_

 _Intelligenta49825 out. PS: please tell me if you want this to be a longer story. I started it as a one shot but I think I could improve and extend. :-)_

"Oliver."

"Barry."

It was surprising that they didn't rip each others' clothes off right then in Jitters. They shook hands but Oliver seemed rigid and couldn't seem to let go of Barry's hand for a second. "How goes Central City?"

"Good. Star City?"  
"Mayor."

"Cool."

"What is going on with you guys? It just got like Doctor Who vs. Master in here, dudes!" Cisco laughed and punched Oliver playfully on the arm. He looked worried until Oliver smiled and turned to him. "Just a little jet-lag I think. I've been meaning to thank you for the new suits. The team loves them."

Cisco smiled and leaned back in mock confidence. "It's nothing man. So you staying anywhere nice for your visit?"

Barry may have answered to quickly but then again… "Oliver's staying with me. In my apartment."

"Cool. I've gotta go. Caitlin is calling. I'll see you guys later."

 _Half an hour later_

"Come in." Barry managed to open the door before Oliver dove onto him. "Ollie!"

"I have missed you so much." Oliver Queen, mayor of Star City, ripped off his lover's top in one quick motion. "Let's make up for lost time." He melded his lips with Barry's, pushing him up against the wall. He had generally always considered himself straight up until he met Barry a couple of years ago and when he became the Flash, well then things got even more fantastic, mainly the sex. Barry groaned at the pressure. "Oh! Right there!" Ollie's lips had caressed his stomach and the coolness of the saliva caused the hairs on his arms to stand on end. "You like that? How about we play a game? How helpless can I make you?"

"Ummmm...good gammmme."

He swirled his tongue around Barry's navel, causing him to buck ever so slightly against Oliver's shoulders. He kissed each finger and then made a trail all the way back up to his mouth. As he played with teeth up there, he undid the zipper that constricted the Flash's erection and pulled the trousers down. Underwear soon joined them on the floor leaving Allen naked on the cold, wooden floor. He was pinned to it, both arms above his head held by one hand and his legs spread ever so slightly beneath his dominant partner who at this point was still fully clothed. "Oh, how beautiful you are… But something is missing." He slid a hand into his suit jacket and withdrew a small ring. "No, Ollie. That is too much. I need to come at some point."

"You agreed to the game."

Barry pouted but consented and Oliver slid the ring onto Barry's member. "Now the real fun begins."

"Just take me, Oliver. Fuck!"

"I'm going to but you need to learn patience."

Barry squirmed but even though he was the fastest man alive, he certainly wasn't the strongest. He was flipped onto his front and made to kneel. Oliver stood in front of him and proceeded to mount him like a horse. "If you promise not to squeal now, I'll take the ring off, understand."

With glazed eyes, Barry nodded. Oliver inserted a dry finger into him and he moaned in displeasure at first but that soon reversed. A second one and third were included. He moved them slowly in a rocking moment. Barry almost collapsed to the floor but forced himself to keep kneeling. Oliver slid along Barry's back and dropped to the floor and angling himself with Barry's super tight (due to super healing) ass. He plunged, causing a spasm down the speedster's spine and began to move agonisingly slowly. Barry couldn't contain it, he vibrated around Oliver's cock. Queen shrieked in surprise and he barely recovered for the next one. "You are one naughty speedster!" He panted and laughed. It didn't slow his rhythm but did his strength. "But I think you've been punished long enough." He removed the ring and with another couple of thrusts, he had Barry Allen coming all over his own floor. This caused him to climax inside of him too. Together, they fell onto the slick floor together. They began making out. Barry pulled back and whispered, "I love you, Oliver."

"You're not bad yourself." He laughed. "Give me five minutes and then I expect a thorough riding."

"You'll get one." The reply sounded.

The two didn't notice the bearded man in the apartment across the street. Nor his binoculars. Or his swords. Or his words telling another: "I think I've found a weakness." Slade Wilson relished in that thought.


End file.
